


How do you Internet?

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Technology, derek being a fail, stiles being an evil pixie, wifi vs dial-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post on tumblr (http://marciellesmusings.tumblr.com/post/55496438775/halffizzbin-characterdevelopmentwrites)</p><p>#derek hale probably still has dial up #it probably takes him minutes just to connect to the internet #with him hiding under the couch from the grinding whining noise aol makes (via captain-snark)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you Internet?

"Hello…? Derek?" Stiles calls out while cautiously entering the loft.

Derek had asked him to come over to help him research some new supernatural whatsa-mawhosit. Knowing Derek it was probably to research the next big bad that was probably _already in town._

But now… their wayward Alpha was missing.

"Hello… come out, come out Sourwolf!" Stiles called.

Still no sign of Derek. Stiles moved to sit at the desk/table in front of the window and pulled his mac out of his laptop bag. He might as well set up while he waited for Derek to show up. Stiles also pulled out his portable wifi modum. He had discovered the last time he was in Derek’s loft that _Derek didn’t have wifi_. There weren’t even other wifi hotspots nearby that he could piggy-back off of. It’s like Derek’s apartment building lived in a time warp.

If Stiles hadn’t already been conditioned to the supernatural world he would have started chanting an exorcism under his breath because not having wifi was just _not natural_.

That was when Stiles heard it, a whirring-buzzing-beeping sound. Flicking his eyes around the loft, Stiles couldn’t locate the sound. Then his eyes found the old piece of junk that Derek called his laptop. Stiles swore it was older than him.

And currently it was plugged into the telephone line. God… Derek was using dial-up… could he be any more of a caveman?

It was sad because it really wasn’t a werewolf thing or even just a Hale family thing. Nope, it was just Derek. Both Cora and Peter had iPhones and Macs but Derek was just the technology challenged one in the family, by the looks of it.

Stiles didn’t know how the man had survived as long as he had.

"Derek…? Dude? You here?" Stiles didn’t think Derek would just leave his laptop running if he had left the loft, even if it was a piece of junk that Stiles had offered to replace with a better model (he still had his old mac that, while a little bit old still ran alright) but Derek had said no. Stiles for the life of him couldn’t fathom why. I mean it’s not like Derek was poor or anything and couldn’t afford to buy the latest gadgets.

But whatever, their resident Alpha was just a caveman and obviously liked it that way.

Now though, Derek was being a rude Alpha. Stiles would have to keep that promise on getting a werewolf squirt-bottle for when they misbehaved.

Looking around the loft, Stiles noticed a lump protruding from underneath the couch. Stiles’ eyebrows rose. There was no way…

After walking over and crouching down to lift up the ‘skirt’ of the couch, Stiles could barely contain the giggle that almost escaped. There was Derek, curled up into a ball with his hands over his ears, under the sofa.

Oh, this was just too good.


End file.
